Rogue: The Uprising
by Tonybro10
Summary: This is the story of a teen Vampire named Gabriel who joins a cult of Rogue vampires after discovering a terrible thruth kept from him by the Vampire elders. Gabriel, along with his love intrest Viper fight against the powerhungry Elders to bring peace.
1. When Werewolves attack

**Rogue  
****The Uprising**

**By Anthony Price and Jessica Anderson**

Darkness fall in times for all  
Who will help in case we fall?

On and on we see the Light  
Yet we ignore its true delight.

Instead, we look towards the dark  
And there we find a false remark.

And when He comes to show the way  
Three in One will He make day.

Then and on we'll walk in Truth  
along the narrow path of eternal youth

-Mark Limpin

Prologue

My plan was set. The kill was imminent, my prey walked hurriedly down the alleyways of London. She looked behind her constantly as if she knew I was coming. I stalked her from the shadows of the grey buildings. She was an attractive woman, with long red curly hair. Her corset was tight and so she drew shallow breaths as she forced her legs to move as quickly as the corset would allow. I could smell the sweet on her brow. I could feel the fear and desperation in her eyes. She turned a corner and I flowed, I knew this would be the last place she ever saw; for the alley way was a dead end.

"Why out so late, madam?" I asked stepping out of the shadows. Her eyes bulged with fear and her heart sped up as she took in my appearance. Dead. I had pale white skin that ran hard as stone over my bones. My eyes pulsed red, like neon signs. I was very hungry.

"I uh, got lost," she managed to sputter, looking around for an exit. I hissed softly as I advanced towards her slowly. She stepped back cautiously, keeping the same distance between us at all times. But finally she reached the dead end. She pressed herself up against the wall as I continued to walk closer to her. Her lip trembled as I closed the distance between us.

"What as shame, so pretty," I grinned.

"Please," She begged. "Take all my money just leave me alone."

I snarled and she flinched. I had no interest for money, no, all I craved was blood. Her neck pulsed with it, it beat through her heart. I stroked her cheek lovingly and she mumbled another plea. But I was paying no more attention to her. My lips curled over my teeth, exposing my fangs. I kissed her neck sweetly before plunging my teeth into her delicate neck. She tried to scream but all that escaped her was a soft whimper.

I drained so much blood that I felt as if my stomach would explode, but only when my hunger had been satisfied did I pull myself away. Her body fell limply to the ground with a soft thud. Blood pooled from her neck and stained her clothes. Her mouth hung open and her eyes stared straight forward, unseeing. I smiled to myself as I slipped back into the shadows of London, my hunger had been satisfied…for now.

Chapter 1 - When Werewolves attack

"The moon has risen, it is time to wake my son," came an all too familiar voice. My eyes snapped open and I sat up from my coffin to greet my father.

"Good Evening father," I said yawning.

"I have a meeting today, so you will need to take care of your sister," My father said.

"But I was to meet my friend Drake today," I complained.

"Nonsense," snapped my Father. "You don't need friends, not when you become the greatest vampire of all time."

"I'm only sixteen," I sighed. "I don't even have wings yet, I have to use this silly cloak" I said pulling on my silver metallic cloak.

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't be happy to hear you say that, after she made it with such love," my father said

"My mother is dead," I mumbled.

"Come and sit," my father sighed, sitting on the coffin. I crossed the room and sat next to my father.

"Since your mother was staked it has been very hard to bring up this family, as you know. I have had to take a job on the board to provide coffins and blood for us. If I didn't take the job we would probably be living above," he started.

"So I need you to take care of your sister," he finished.

"Yes father," I said trying not to sound unenthusiastic. My father stared at me with green eyes.

"You look like me, except for your eyes, they were your mothers," my father said putting his hand on my shoulder. He stood up and walked out the room, his black hooded cloak trailing the floor. I walked over to my sister's coffin and woke her.

"Sis, time to get to get up," I called to my thirteen year old, moody sister.

"Go away, I'm not a baby I don't have to be woken," my sister hissed back.

"Well I'm going to meet my friend, good bye," I called again to no reply.

I walked out of the stone room and into the one of the many hallways of the underground lair. Each family lived in a single room. There were ten rooms to each hallway and over a hundred halls; the whole place was basically an underground castle. Many of the rooms were basic, only in use for sleeping during the day. Once the moon had risen the vampires would awaken and go down the hallways to the main hall. For thousands of years the vampire cult had lived deep under London feasting on the ignorant humans above. London was the perfect place for vampires, the sun was blocked out during the day by the thick rain clouds that hovered constantly of London. This meant that we would be able the venture out whether it was day or night.

I walked into the main hall where my friend Drake was waiting. The hall was rarely used as anything but a meeting place for vampires. The real action was above, where vampires hunted down their next meal. I walked through the small crowd of vampires, trying not to draw attention to myself. As always vampires were having sex on couches, drinking in the warmth of others bodies, and their blood. Other vampires talked around chairs and tables, some eating human flesh from plates, others drinking from dark goblets which would have certainly been blood. The majority of the population were adults, and children were scarce, although vampires lived for many years longer than a human, most of them were incapable of love.

I found Drake near a small stone table drinking deep from a black goblet.

"Err" spat Drake as I approached. "Day old blood tastes disgusting; it's got too much water in it". I laughed as Drake wiped his tongue with his cloak. Then Drake began in a soft voice.

"Let's go to the surface."

"We're not allowed without an experienced vampire," I whispered back

"No ones going to see us, I mean we'll stay to the shadows and in those poor neighbourhoods," Drake answered.

"Ok," I agreed, falling into his temptation, I didn't want to disappoint my friend.

Together we slipped through one of the three tunnels to the surface. The grey dingy walls were reflected by the small puddles of water that seeped through the entrance when it rained. In the tunnels, like the rest of the lair torches were hung on the walls illumining the rooms softly and never seeming to go out. Drake opened the hatch door to a small suburban street.

"We didn't run into any guards" I whispered. Drake shrugged and assured that the area was free of humans, so we immerged. Houses stretched down the street, some with there lights still on even though it was late at night.

"Let's find us some blood," Drake smiled greedily. I pointed towards a shabby looking house to the left .Only a small flickering light could be seen in the front room, and the front garden was kept untidy and long.

"If they disappear, no one will know" I said in a matter of fact way. We moved towards the house and Drake turned the main power switch off, whilst I opened an unlocked window. Drake and I crept inside looking around for someone we could eat. The room we stood in was old and grey. To the left of the room were two doors one of which was labelled toilet. To the right an open archway led to the kitchen. Drake moved to the unlabeled door on the left and I walked into the kitchen. We searched the whole house but found nothing.

"This room," Drake whispered coming to the only room we hadn't searched. "Gabriel," he said, "you are my best friend, I need to tell you something, you are in danger if you stay in the cult. There is a…" he stopped. The door creaked open and we were hit with the overwhelming stench of a rotting corpse. Blood was splattered across the walls and a motionless man lay half eaten on the floor, scratch marks covered his naked body. The flesh had been stripped away from his right side where broken bones and jutted out through his black rotting flesh, his organs were ripped and the fluids oozing out over the carpeted floor.

"Werewolves," stammered Drake seeing dog footprints in the blood that covered the floor.

"We have to leave now" I said grabbing Drakes arm. We spun around and heard the sound of a window smashing in another room. I dragged Drake into an empty bedroom to the left and under a bed when just as three werewolves walked pass into the room of the corpse. When we heard the crunching of bones and ripping of flesh we crawled out from under the bed and moved towards another broken window across the hall. I peered out the bedroom doorway into the room of the corpse and was almost sick. The werewolf's where ripping at the man hungrily. Two of them faced away from me as they dug deeper into the man right side, covering there face's with new blood. But one was facing the hall ripping at the man's face. He pulled off the skin and bashed open the skull where he licked ravenously at the juicy brain inside. I quickly stepped into the room across the hall as the werewolf facing us looked down. Drake followed me and we moved towards the window.

"You first" I mimed, and Drake started to climb out the window. He was almost free when his remaining leg caught on a sharp of glass and his calf was ripped open. He screamed loudly and fell to the ground, blood spurting out of the slit rapidly. I turned around as the werewolf's ran into the room to meet me. They snarled, baring their bloodstained teeth, and the hairs on there backs stood on end. They looked like humans except for the greyish brown fur that covered their bodies. Their arms were long and bony and there backs were hunched. I jumped through the window and grabbed Drake who held his calf in pain. I ran as fast as I could, carrying Drake in my arms. Vampires were faster and stronger than humans but not more than werewolves. Behind me I could hear the werewolves chasing me, snapping at my heels. I jumped into the air opening my cloak so that I could fly. It was hard, Drakes weight pulled me down and although I was in the air I had nowhere to go where the werewolf's wouldn't chase me, and I couldn't go back down the drain, then the werewolf would know where the entrance to there lair was. I was panicking trying to find a way out when I realised I was flying low. I tired to pull up but was too late. I was hit from behind with such a force that Drake flew out of my arms. I struggled for a moment, trying to regain my balance so I wouldn't crash head first into the hard bitumen road. I ascended a few metres and looked around for Drake. He was laying unconscious, slumped across the road. I dived for him, seeing the werewolves getting closer. I was just about the pull off a spectacular grab when, out of nowhere, a werewolf jumped from the right and reached Drake before me. He grabbed Drake by the neck and moved him out of my reach. But I was still diving, and I crash landed into the hard ground, scraping my arms and legs on the solid tar. I got up and faced the two werewolves the edged closer to me. I looked over at Drake, and the werewolf puncturing his neck with sharp teeth.

"NOOOO," I screamed. Suddenly there was a loud bang. I looked over to the drain as three Vampires immerged. There wings were spread and their teeth bared, they were from the board. The three werewolves turned and ran towards them. They jumped into the air and so did the vampires. They met mid air and the vampires crashed down on top off them. The werewolf's snapped at them but the vampires plunged their teeth into there necks and ripped the major vein out, spurting blood over the road. The three got up as I ran over to Drake. One of the Elder vampires ran over and picked up Drake.

"GET IN" hissed the vampire pointing to the drain with a long crooked finger, his eyes glowing red. I crawled into the drain knowing that I was in serious trouble, but that did not matter to me, all I cared about was if Drake would be ok.


	2. Revenge

Chapter 2 – Revenge

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Shouted lord Mordekai

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE SURFACE" I stood alone in a dark room, all that could be seen was an arched stone table where 13 Elder Vampires sat, including my father, who looked down at me in shame.

"DRACE DARKCROW IS SERIOUSLY INJURED AND YOU ARE TO BLAME" He continued to shout.

"I THINK I HAVE NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE THAN TO BANISH YOU….."

"Lord Mordekai" my father interrupted.

"All boys make mistakes, even if this is a very stupid one, he deserves to be punished of course but banishment, it's a bit harsh" my father protested to the old and very evil looking Lord Mordekai. Lord Mordekai pondered this for a moment and looked as though he was about to agree when another vampire burst into the room from the door behind me. The shallow light from the rooms from behind the door filled the room in a sudden flash. He closed the door behind him and the room went dark again.

"What is it?" Asked Lord Mordekai, now turning his attention to the new arrival. I looked around at the man and saw that he was tall, with golden shoulder length locks and pale blue, misty eyes, which held many secrets within their depths.

"I have some rather unfortunate news," the man said, speaking in an old English accent. "I tried my best, but Master Darkcrow is dead." The words hit me with such a force that I fell to my knees.

"That is the final straw," Lord Mordekai said in a matter of fact way. "Gabriel Von Alberict is sentenced to death."

"But Lord…," my father began.

"SILENCE," Lord Mordekai shouted. "My word is final."

"At least give me a moment to say goodbye" My father pleaded.

"Very well Hawkray, you may have an hour."

The world swirled around me. The small amounts of colour in the room were a blur. The torches on the wall swimed sickly in my mind as I tried not to vomit.

"Leave us," came Lord Mordekai's voice, and I stumbled dizzily out of the room. Even more colours of white, red and orange appeared and it was just too much. I leaned over and vomited onto the red carpeted floor, then passed out in my own sick.

When I woke I found myself I my room. I tried to stand, but as I got halfway up the room started to spin and I slumped back down onto the floor.

"Never has so much shame befallen the Alberict name, let alone any name" My father said from behind me I spun around and forced myself to stand.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING" he snapped. Then he realised that he had shouted and looked ashamed.

"Sorry Gabriel it's just that" he began as I looked back at him not saying a word.

"How did Drake die" I asked when he didn't continue. "Was it slow?" I added to his confused face.

"Oh" he said realising what I was asking. "Well considering you played a part in his murder I think you should know the full truth" he said in a cruel taunting way, as if hopping to make me feel guilty.

"He died a very slow and agonising death, loss of blood." It worked; my heart sank and crumbled as if burnt.

"You have to leave now," He added solemnly.

"The elders changed there mind?" I asked.

"No, but you must leave now, I'm not going to let them kill you" My father said urgently. I walked over to my coffin and pulled out a small pocket watch that contained a picture of my mother, inscribed on the back were the words 'Lillieth Beatrice, my heart forever'. It had been a gift from my father to my mother, and I took it when she died. I also pulled out a hand crafted knife and sheath that Drake made for me when I turned 14 in February. I drew the knife from the brown leather sheath that it was held in and looked one more into its beauty. The knife waved up and down until it came to a point. On the silver shimmering blade were runes from the ancient language, etched deeply.

"hurry up" My father rushed me. I stormed out of the room not saying goodbye, and pushing him aside in the process. I continued to walk through the hall, to hundreds of staring faces. I didn't take any notice of them but kept on walking right out into the surface.

"I'm going to kill them" I shouted angrily. It was still dark, but it would be getting light soon. All I could think about was getting them for what they did. I stood in the middle of the street with the full moon staring down at me. Then I did the worst thing anyone could do during the full moon. As loud as I could I howled. I held the note for a moment then stoped, still compelled to do what I must. I looked up at a dark looming tree and jumped. I soared through the air to a branch near the top were I could have a full view of the scene.

I waited for a minute, maybe two. I would wait for hours if that's how long it took, but it didn't, two werewolves like the ones I had seen before came swiftly out of the darkness from down the street.

Another five ran out to greet them from behind the tree I hid inside.

"Did you call us" growled one of the five to the ones who arrived first.

"No" they replied "did you not call us" they asked back.

"Obviously not" another of the five barked.

"Who called me" came yet another voice from yet another shadow as another werewolf came onto the road.

"It was not us" the others replied.

"What a waste of time" he growled deeply. They all turned to leave and I knew it was now or never, I jumped down from the tree as I pulled the dagger from my sheath on my waist. I landed right on top the latest arriving werewolf and plunged my dagger into his back. He yelped loudly and died almost instantly.

The others turned around and howled loudly. I knew they were calling more to the scene, but I didn't care, these seven would surely kill me before they got here. They advanced slowly growling and baring their teeth, like they always did before they killed their pray. One on the far right broke the formation and jumped towards me, sailing through the icy air with silent perfection. I stepped to the right swiftly and held up the dagger. The werewolf missed me by an inch and landed on the ground behind me. He skidded to a stop and spun around, before jumping once more through the air. I moved again but this time as he flew past time seemed to slow. My eyes focused and I held the dagger to his throat. I pulled back in a flick and his throat gapped open. Droplets of his dark purple blood sprayed from his wound over the ground and covered the werewolves he was jumping back towards. Time sped up again as he landed with bone cracking heaviness on one of his fellow werewolves crushing its pelvis. The five werewolves left were taken aback by this and looked worried but still ferocious towards me. I couldn't believe that I had done it, let alone how I'd done it. I wanted to ponder this but I had no time, the remaining werewolves advanced towards me with quick precision. Then like bullets flying through the air they all came towards me at once. My anger grew rapidly to a breaking point and I transformed. All my teeth grew longer and sharpened to a point. My eyes turned blood red and my fingernails grew sharp and blackened. Without thinking I moved through the air, I jumped acrobatically and landed cat like on top a werewolf that jumped towards where I was standing. Time slowed once more and I plunged the dagger into his skull. It stuck like glue and I was forced to leave it as another sailed through the air towards me from the left. I jumped up from the dead werewolf who was still in the air, and kicked the new one in the left side of his face with my right foot. His neck snapped with a defining crack and his head limped to one side. Another came from the right and from the angled position I was in spun around and kicked him facing backwards. My left heel slammed into his jaw forcing it upwards. His K9 teeth split through his eyes as his jaw broke up into the roof of his mouth. I was facing back wards now and I landed on the ground with one foot. I knew the next one wouldn't be too far behind so I jumped upwards as high as I could. I flipped slowly through the slow motion air and saw the werewolf that would have killed me if I had not moved below me as I was suspended upside down in mid air. Then as I came down I positioned my body and landed on top the werewolf as if riding a horse. His legs buckled and gave way under the downwards force I applied. I plunged my hand down with long back fingertips through his skin and grabbed his bony spine. With a hard tug I ripped out his spine and held it above my head. The dark purple blood dripped from it in large droplets. I stoped to admire it when I realised that there was one more werewolf left to kill. I tried to move but it was too late. A hard force pushed me from behind and I a second I was pinned to the ground looking up into the face of an exceptionally angry looking werewolf and with no where to run, I was as good as dead.


	3. Viper Irvine

Chapter 3 – Viper Irvine

I was going to die and I knew it. The werewolf faced down at me with bloodied teeth, and growled low and viciously. In his yellow slitted eyes I saw my reflection, and I saw the fear in my own face. The werewolf looked up over my head in surprise. In his eyes I saw a flying figure that grew larger each second. I could make out the shape of a bat. Then with a swift kick the werewolf that pinned my down was sent flying backwards across the street and into the wall of a quite house. I leaped up to face my rescuer and saw that it was a female. She turned around and looked at me and I saw her face. She was a vampire. Her face was strong and her brown curled hair fell to her shoulders. She wore a similar metallic cloak that I wore, but over a tight leather suit. She had thick black boots and long black fingernails, which were temporary like her blood red eyes and bared fangs. Despite her mature clothing she looked the same age as me. The werewolf she kicked stirred awake and sprang back up. She turned around and jumped through the air towards it. She crashed into it heavily and knocked it behind a bush. When she immerged her lips, teeth and hands were bloodstained and her hands also. Her fangs reduced to normal teeth along with her eyes which turned brown.

"Are you fucking nuts?' she asked surprisingly calmly. "Taking on eight werewolves is suicide."

"Well I killed most of them didn't I" I replied, also transforming back to my normal self. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm Viper Irvine," she said. "And you are?"

"I'm Gabriel Von Alberict" I said.

"Well Gabriel, I don't think you should go back to the cult, you'll defiantly be banished."

"Bit late" I sighed.

"Well then, we have something in common," she smiled. "I suggest we leave before another two hundred come running down the street." She said this with such blankness in her face I didn't know if she was kidding or being factual. I went over to one of the werewolves and pried free the dagger. It dripped with blood that I wiped off on the fur of the dead creature. Viper looked at me in interest for a moment then continued to walk on into the thick park of trees.

"You coming," I heard her call from inside its depths. I ran into the forest after her. I found her walking into a small waste site behind the park.

"So you were exiled?" I asked.

"Yes, by the same cult that you live in," she replied.

"What do you mean there is only one cult" I asked her. She stopped suddenly, and turned around.

"Do you know about the conspiracy?" she asked.

"What conspiracy?" I asked her back confused.

"Oh My God, what were you banished for then?" she gasped.

"For going to the surface without a leader," I slumped my head.

"They banished you for that, wow that Mordekai is more of an asshole then I thought."

"Well I kind of got my friend killed," I said even more ashamed.

"And…." She said.

"And what?" I asked.

"Well it must have been some one important for them to banish you," she said matter of fact way.

"No it was just my friend, Drake Darkcrow."

"DRAKE! No it can't be, not him," she gasped in horror. "Come with me now." She grabbed my hand I ran as fast as she could into a dark drainpipe, that was barely big enough for us the stand up in.

"Stop" I called to her. "what's the big deal" we continued to run and when we burst out the other end the scene had changed and the sun was rising on the horizon making my skin tingle under it faint light. We stood on the edge of the Thames River, the morning sun lit up the streets of London with a faint whisper.

"In here" she said pulling me into a dingy shed by an empty house. "There is so much you don't know, and they will already be after you" her voice was pained

"Who's after me, tell me what's happening." I asked worriedly.

But then she pulled me into the shed. The firelight flickered dimly in the small wet room. The black stone walls shimmered against the light and the pools of water danced madly. This room was not a shed at all; it was only disguised as a shed. A single brass door stood on the wall facing the house. Scratch marks etched down it as if it were scorched by fire. Viper looked at me, as I waited nervously. She knocked on the door three times whilst still looking at me; her eyes flickered with something I didn't know. Her face gave nothing away.

"Who is it?" Came a deep grudged voice.

"The rebellion," Viper replied calmly, still not turning from me. The door flew open with a sudden burst and Viper finally turned away. I suddenly wished I was back in the street facing the werewolves. The room beyond was brilliantly lit, not only by the torches on the wall but by the huge open fireplace at the end of the room, crackling with a sharp tongued fire. The walls were made of the same stone as the inside of the shed, and like it the shed it was also concealed carefully by the outer layer of a house. A grey stone table stretched down the length of the room with throne like chairs lined along next to it. But this was not the reason he was afraid of the room. In the room sitting at on each chair was a teen vampire or werewolf. All of them looked ravenously down the room, straight into my eyes.


	4. The Rogue Cult

Chapter 4 - The Rogue Cult

Viper dragged me roughly into the room and threw me out onto the stone table. "Drake is dead!" she yelled, her voice broke and echoed through the room. A thick silence fell over the room, all eyes once again turned to me. "He says he killed him and was banished for it,"

"Hang on a sec," I piped up, "I didn't say I killed him,"

"Yes Viper, we don't want to jump to conclusions," said the man at the end of table, he was a vampire, about 25 with short cropped blond hair and bright blue eyes that held many secrets. I looked back to see Viper cross her arms over her chest and look away from me with her jaw set. "My apologises," the man continued, "What is your name?"

"I…I'm, Gabriel Von Alberict," My eyes scanned the room. My breath became heavier as I counted the number of werewolves in the room.

"My name is Tyzan, now would you mind telling us how master Darkcrow…died?"

I nodded hesitantly as the hungry eyes of the vampires and werewolves turned to me again, all accusing. I told them the story; many of them turned to each other and whispered, others just stared at me in shock. "He died slowly, from loss of blood," I finished. I heard Viper's cry of anguish behind me. I turned to see her biting her white knuckles with glassy eyes staring away from everyone. "Viper, why did you bring him here?" Tyzan asked with a gentle tone to his voice. Viper straightened herself and said in such a low voice, it was almost a whisper, "He took on eight adult werewolves. He defeated most of them. I heard him while I was waiting for Drake. I helped him out and when he said he knew Drake and that he was….. I brought him here. He displayed a lot of courage and the way he fought off the werewolves was commendable, he can help us, he obviously couldn't help Drake," Her voice turned icy and her eyes narrowed. Those words stung, I winced slightly at the tone she said it in, so full of hate and sorrow. Why?

She shot me one last venomous glare before half running to another door, I swear I could hear her sobbing as she went. One of the young werewolves at the table stood up and was about to go after her but Tyzan held his hand up. "No Ulzae, leave her,"

"What is this all about?" I asked confused.

"We are the rebellion against the elder werewolves and vampires. Us here all want the same thing, we are all friends here you need not be afraid. I looked once more around the room at the werewolves."

"Why would you want to rebel against the elders?" I asked

"You don't know about the conspiracy?" Came the man at the doors voice, and I turned to look at him. His dark skin reflected no light and his thick black deadlocks hung loosely over his broad shoulders and square face. I shook my head.

"Conspiracy?"

"Yes Gabriel that is what we are all here for." Tyzan started sadly.

"The vampire and werewolf elders have a vicious plot to make themselves stronger. They are planning to sacrifice six young werewolves and six vampires. They pretend to be at war but in secret they are working together."

His words were a flood of knowledge, _is that why they would have killed me, as a sacrifice._

"Why" I asked.

"By mixing the two bloods in a special ceremony they can turn themselves into hybrids"

"HYBRIDS" I gaped.

"That is one of the reasons why drake was important to viper and to us. He was our inside man for the vampires."

"D-Drake was a rogue" I stuttered hardly believing it.

"And Victor Black," Tyzan said nodding to the doorman.

"Is the inside man for the werewolves."

"Will you join us, Gabriel Von Alberict?" Tyzan suddenly said.

I thought long and hard about what he'd said, about the cult, about Viper and the others, about Drake. Tension built as I thought, some of the rogue's were becoming restless. What was I to do? I guess I wouldn't last long as rouge with the Elders out there. Drake, he'd want me here to help. He'd been trying to tell me that last night.

I nodded, "Yes I will," The rogue werewolves smiled, whilst the other vampires did not look pleased. Tyzan smiled, "Well with that settled, Ulzae please show Gabriel to his room,"

"Yes, sir," The young wolf stood up again and walked towards me, He was about my age, he was hunched over with arms longer then they should be. His fingers were sharp like claws and his ears were slightly pricked up. Ulzae was covered in skin but he had thick silvery patches of hair on his arms, back and a shaggy mop of silver hair on his head.

"Come on then" Ulzae said walking to the door Viper went through. I followed close behind. As I walked through the door I suddenly came across a rusted metal staircase that wound down. It creaked as if in agony as we both descended it down into the dark earth. The lighting became dimmer when we reached the cold underground tunnel. Ulzae walking in long strides down the tunnel and I practically had to run to keep up with him. We passed many wooden doors but finally Ulzae stopped at a rusted one.

"This will be your room." Ulzae said opening the door. "I'm sure Tyzan will get some clothes for you but for now you're just going to have to make do with what ya' got." He left me at the door and strode off back into the dim light of the tunnel. I walked inside to the room I would most probably be spending the rest of my life in, without enthusiasm. It was just as cold as the tunnel outside it, and looked very unusual to what I was used to. The bed at the end of the room looked nothing like the coffin and beside it lay a small unlit lamp on the bedside table as well as a heater on the floor. A kitchen was built into the wall to my right and in the middle between the bed and kitchen was a lounge and what I believed to be called a radio. I went over to my bed and lit the lamp and ignited the heater. I opened the door to the right of the bed and saw a toilet shower and sink. As I closed the bathroom door behind me I noticed the front door was ajar and so I walked over to close it. But as I grabbed the handle I stopped. The door opposite me was also left a little open and inside the room I heard sobbing. I stepped out into the tunnel and walked up to the door

to get a better view and I saw Viper on her bed crying heavily into a necklace. Of what I could see it was a copper carved heart that was linked to a gold chain. Viper held it in her hand and stared at it with misty eyes.

I was about to walk back to my own room when a hand fell on my shoulder. I spun around in surprise to see Ulzae looked at me with suspicion.

He shot me a look of warning when he realised that I had been watching Viper.

"Go back to your room," He said sourly.

I nodded guiltily from being caught spying and started to walk back to my room. I turned back as I was surprised that Ulzae was not following me there.

"go on," he ushered to me as he slipped inside Viper's room. I should have kept walking but curiosity compelled me to listen to their conversation and so I did. Creeping up to the door I heard solemn voices.

"I, I, I wish I just had one more night to, to say goodbye." Viper sobbed.

"you know he loved you very much, Viper." Ulzae comforted her.

"I, loved, so much" Viper said chocking on her words as she buried herself into Ulzae's arms.

"shhhhhh" Ulzae said gently rocking her.

"ok now, take a deep breath" Ulzae instructed her as he patted her back. Viper took in a shaky breath.

"now let it all go" Ulzae said breathing out the same time she did.

"feel better?" he asked.

"uh-ha" Viper sniffled.

"Tyzan wants to see you" Ulzae said wiping her teary eyes.

I decided it was time to go, they would probably come out of the door any moment and it would be best if I was not there.

I turned and walked into my room, only falling asleep a while after Viper had left to see Tyzan.


End file.
